Henry Knows How to Break the Curse
by lovelysadness16
Summary: At times he hated that he couldn't tell anyone just exactly how things were to end, not liking that he had to use his perfect poker face and tell the perfect lie in order to keep destiny going the way it was supposed to.
1. Prologue

Henry knows how to break the Curse

Prologue

If there was one thing Henry Mills prided himself on, it was his ability to merge the gifts his mothers had given him. He knew how to maintain the perfect poker face, one that completely hide what he really thought, thanks to his Regina and because of Emma he knew how to tell the perfect lie, one that upon hearing you'd immediately accept as the truth.

It was through combining those two important skills that allowed him to keep the biggest secret he had ever been told, one so big that it would have crushed anyone else.

No one had ever asked him exactly how he knew the book he cherished so dearly spoke the truth, of a land once full of Happy Ending's. Everyone had just assumed that it was simply his healthy imagination taking control wherever the book had ended, but for once the truth far outshone the cover people created in order to explain what they couldn't understand.

There used to be more to the book, it told of exactly how the Curse was to be broken, how everything would be returned to the Fairy Tale land, but after Henry read it, the important Final chapter vanished for the rest of Time, never to be read by another person.

The enormity of what he had learned almost crushed poor Henry. Knowing that he truly knew just how to save everyone, knowing how to break the Curse and bring back all the Happy Ending's and knowing that he was not the one meant for that almost broke all his dreams of being the Hero. It took some time, but he got over the heart break and accepted that his part was just as important because he had to set everything in motion; he was the only one that could get the whole Operation going.

At times he hated that he couldn't tell anyone just exactly how things were to end, not liking that he had to use his perfect poker face and tell the perfect lie in order to keep destiny going the way it was supposed to. Sometimes he wished he could speed the process up, drop hints here and there, but knew he couldn't without completely blowing his secret.

He knew he was supposed to only play the part of a very unhappy ten-year-old boy who didn't love his step mother and had no clue how to break the Curse. It was hard for him, because in reality he was a very happy ten-year-old boy who loved his step mother dearly and knew that the only way to break the Curse was through Love.


	2. Henry's Pilot

Naivety breeds crushable hopes and fortifies resolution

Henry knew he wasn't making the smartest decision in seeking out his Momma by himself, via bus, with only a book and some papers to make his case.

Knowing how silly he would seem, he began to rehearse all the lines he knew he would be _allowed_ to say, but not the words he truly _wanted_ to say. If things could go his way he would simply tell his Momma the truth: That he was going to introduce her to her Queen Charming and from there get her Happy Ending. Simple enough, except for the fact that he knew he couldn't say that, knowing that if he did he would completely shatter any chance of that future coming to fruition.

Looking down at the open book in his lap, he lovingly traced a drawing of a tall, dark, woman dressed entirely in black, knowing that what he was about to set in motion would crush his Mom, and in more ways than one.

There were many things he expected upon his first meeting his birth mother, but her dressed in a rather skimpy red dress was not in his top five expectations, ever the adaptable kid, he merely shrugged it off and pushed forward with Operation Bring Momma Home.

Surprisingly everything worked out better than he could have hoped, not only did he get he to drive him to Storybrooke, but she seemed to even humor his Curse thing. "So you're telling me that the Evil Queen sent a bunch of Fairy Tale characters here." Emma skeptically reiterated what Henry had just told her and earnestly he tried to make her believe "And they don't remember who they are."

Emma just gave him a look as they drove on. _"I really hope she's more open than this or else the whole 'Falling in Love' is going to take way to long."_ Henry thought to himself as he inwardly sighed with frustration.

As they pulled up to his house, he spied his Mom already exiting the door, steeling himself for the torment he was about to start. He knew he had to seem like the dejected little boy that hated his adopted mother, it would be the only way to make his Momma to stick around and get to know his Mom, not simply drive back to Boston after dropping him off. Still, he almost hated himself for what he was about to do.

Pushing past his Mom, whom he desperately wanted to hug, he coldly ignored her concerned questions and threw the worst insult he could think of over his shoulder "I went to find my real Mom!" Sprinting up to his room he watched from his window the first meeting his mothers had. Knowing it was the first time he saw his two mothers' together, his naïve little heart hoped it would be love at first sight and that he wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of waiting for them to actually fall in love with each other.

However as he watched from his bedroom window, he saw just how palpable the tension was between his two mother's, he felt his hope for the easy way be crushed swiftly and painfully.

Sighing he lay on his bed and looked dejectedly at his door, knowing that his Mom's were not going to make this easy for him, knowing that they were not going to make this easy for destiny either however made his smile.

Looking around at his room he smiled fondly and quickly slipped out of his sneakers, switched his socks and crept to the stairs, knowing he would be able to hear whatever was going to be said from the parlor which he assumed would be the only place his Mom Regina would take a new guest.

His assumption paid off as he heard the stream of conversation float up the banister and whisper into his ears. At first he felt some hope return to him at how the conversation seemed to be going, silently cheering for his Mom to stay so welcoming and not playing her Queen card.

As the conversation went on however, Henry almost groaned at the shift in tones and barely veiled threats of things he couldn't quite grasp.

"Couldn't make this easy, noOOoo. Gotta make it tough for everyone else don't you."He muttered to himself as he quietly and swiftly made his way back to his room. Flopping onto his bed, he pulled his pillow over his head and sarcastically finished his rant, "Course you do, you're my mothers."

Sighing he crawled under the covers, plotting in his head how he wished he could just sit them both down, maybe even use a white board or slide show to help explain just how they were supposed to break the Curse. Knowing that things may actually need the tiniest of pushes here and there, Henry fortified his resolution of making the Happy Ending's come back, if only so that he could have the family in his dreams.

Closing his eyes tight, he willed himself to sleep, hoping to find solace in dreams where the Curse was already broken and his family wasn't missing any members.


End file.
